Or So
by raoulofrage23
Summary: AU. Bakura, the son of a millionaire, is forced to take care of a orphan for a few days. This shouldn't be a problem. After all, when 72 hours pass, the kid's going back to the orphange, right? COMPLETE
1. Meeting

I DO NOT OWN YGO!

Prologue:

Thunder struck again and again, never hitting the same place twice. Or so onlookers thought. By one small chance, mayhap invoked by the power of God as one could say, a small area was hit twice…in the same exact place. Modern science says that this is virtually impossible, yet as the glow resides, nothing happens.

Or so people think.

Chapter One: Meeting

A blur of silver followed by a motorcycle swerved onto the lane, causing a gust of gas, dust, and ash to hit the many faces of passing people. Most of them shook their face, disgusted, but they were used to it; after all, the New Era of Police was always chasing teenagers and gangsters nowadays.

Among the many people hit by their dust, a teen with wild white hair growled in annoyance and anger.

_Just add to my crappy day,_ Bakura thought, clenching his fists. Adjusting his side bag's strap, he hurried towards his rendezvous point, and took care to stay as far away from the road as possible.

_I get fired, _Bakura fumed, wedging himself between a couple to get through, _for that damn idiot's mistake! _

His attire of a black turtleneck and faded blue jeans caught the attention of a salesman, who stepped forward to ask a survey question.

"Sir, would you please comment of the AI Corporation disaster-"

Bakura shoved the man out of the way and turned the corner, leaving the evaluator stunned in his wake. The surveyor stared after him in disbelief, thinking about moody bums and their problems.

But Bakura was not even close to that of a bum. Oh, no. He was a millionaire…or at least the son of one. Aside from the fact that his father was a prick, Bakura grew up with a normal childhood. He attended high-class schools, receiving low yet passing grades in class, yet almost a perfect on his SATs.

This student had become an accountant until a few minutes ago, where his partner was caught trying to filch money into a personal account of his own. And for some reason, the workers thought he was in on the plan.

Why the frick would he need more money? He had all that he flipping needed!

"Bakura!"

Gritting his teeth in the shortest of patience, the youth stopped a few feet from a road crossing and glared at his limo driver.

"What do you want, Marik?"

"Get in," the driver said, shaking his sandy hair before pushing an automatic door-opening button. "You have an appointment you can't afford to miss."

"But I have a-"

"Your father's orders."

Grumbling something about his father's oh so bright ideas, Bakura threw off his bag and tossed it into the car before stepping into the vehicle himself.

Without wasting another moment, Marik excelled towards the Teishin Manor.

-Teishin Manor-

"Bakura, how many times do I have to remind you that timing is everything!"

Bakura rolled his dark violet eyes as his father ranted on about how missing a meeting determining his future was so important.

"Dad, I'm not even going to inherit your company," Bakura said coolly.

Mr. Teishin glowered at his son, and cursed loudly. "You got fired from that corporation! How do you expect to make a living?" Before his son could answer, however, Mr. Teishin continued, "The press was all over it! They say that my successor will be my ruin! They don't even know that you're not taking my company! We need to boost your public image."

"Okay," Bakura said, sighing. "Just donate a bunch of money to some charity place in my name."

Mr. Teishin's face looked flammable for a moment, before he smiled coldly. "No, I have a much better idea. It would get you off my hands for a while. Yes…"

Bakura hated the fact that his father (if he could even be called that) made all his decisions for him.

"I want you to go to Mrs. Tomoki's orphanage, and pick up a child. Then-"

"Hell no!"

_Slap!_

Glaring daggers, Bakura shouted, "I am not going to take care of a peeing, vomiting, crying baby! You do it! And if you think that-"

"If you fall, I fall with you. If it comes to that, I _will _disown you, and ban you from ever seeing your mother again!"

Bakura fell silent, seething in anger. _This isn't fair, _he thought.

"Tomorrow, Tomoki's Orphanage, 9:00."

"Yes, father," Bakura sneered, turning away in contempt.

-Tomoki's Orphanage-

Bakura watched as all the kids lined up. Youngest to oldest, they all looked eager to go home with him, except for a few who were trying to look withdrawn to attract attention.

He almost writhed in disgust as the kids all bowed to him. Some ran up to him and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the rusted playground.

"Let go," he said, trying to force himself to remain composed. It didn't last very long. "Get off of me!"

The children scattered, and Mrs. Tomoki walked out, smiling.

"Hello, sir," she said cheerfully, her blind eyes looking past him. "What brings you here today?"

"I am Mr. Teishin's son."

"Ah, yes, yes." The woman frowned. "Please, do come in."

Bakura was led into the humble abode and into a cramped boxlike room called the main office. After refusing a cup of coffee, Bakura leaned towards the lady and harshly said, "Listen. I need a kid that I can ditch after a few days. I'll bring him back unharmed, but I don't wanna keep him."

His request was met by silence.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Teishin, but I do not rent out children who have hopes of a good home, only to have their dreams shattered by a greedy and rich politician like you."

Bakura sighed. "I don't think you understand. You don't have a choice, unless you want this place sold off."

More silence.

"I have one child that you may…borrow."

"That's more like it," Bakura mumbled as Mrs. Tomoki got out of her seat to fetch the child. Before she left, she handed Bakura a sheet:

---------------------------------------------------

-Name: Ryou Balxander

-Age: 6

-Gender: Male

-D.O.B.: N/A

-Race: N/A

-Background: father abandoned him near the river (threw the child into the water) and ran off. Child was recovered, and showed signs of child abuse.

-Likes/Dislikes: N/A

-Hobbies/Behavior: N/A

---------------------------------------------------

Bakura wrinkled his nose as he finished reading the oh-so-descriptive sheet, but straightened as Mrs. Tomoki hobbled in with a small child trailing her.

"This is Ryou." As she fumbled around for the proper paperwork, Bakura studied the boy, who averted his gaze towards his beat up shoes.

The child had snow-white hair, almost similar to that of Bakura's. A loose white wool shirt revealed that the child was underfed, and the faded and holed pants showed signs of lack of attention.

"Here are the papers."

This week was going to be horrible. Just horrible.

---

-I couldn't remember or find Bakura's last name, so I made one up. Same with Ryou.

There will be no use of Japanese language in this fic (hopefully) and please excuse the rushing-ness of my story. R&R, thank you. If I get good feedback, I may continue the story.


	2. Shopping

I DO NOT OWN YGO!

Chapter Two: Shopping

Bakura stared out the window in his limo, watching the buildings fly past in a haze. He sighed dejectedly before turning towards the child on the opposite side of him.

Ryou stared at the ground still, his legs crossed at the ankles. The child was shaking slightly. Bakura couldn't tell if it was from being cold or being scared.

Clearing his throat, Marik asked what their destination was.

"The manor…wait, scratch that." Bakura took a glance at the boy's condition and changed his decision. "Take us to one of the clothes outlets."

Ryou glimpsed upwards at Bakura with chocolate brown eyes before quickly averting his gaze to the ground again.

Feeling uncomfortable, Bakura raised an arm to scratch his head. Halfway there, the boy across from him flinched, as if hit. Bakura raised an eyebrow and finished his objective quickly, relieving his itch. Ryou clenched his fists tightly as if to assure himself of something before shivering again.

Bakura sighed in exasperation before opening a box near the fridge and pulling out a blanket. He threw it towards the child and shut the box.

Gratefully, the child cocooned himself with the black blanket, his shivering subsiding ever so slowly.

The car gradually came to a stop, and Bakura made his way out. He took a few steps towards the store when he noticed that the kid was still in the car.

"Hurry up, kid. I don't have all day," grumbled Bakura, holding the door open.

Scrambling out of the car, Ryou quickly placed the blanket on a seat and followed the retreating Bakura into the store.

To the small child, the warehouse was huge. He fell in step behind the strange man with white hair as he stared at all the racks of clothes, the shelves of shoes, and the number of cashiers.

Without a warning, Bakura stopped, causing the small, astounded child to crash into him.

"S-sorry," the boy quickly muttered, backing away with his head hanging shamefully.

Bakura ignored him as he started talking to one of the cashiers there.

"Why, Mr. Teishin! How are you today?"

"Fine. Just need some clothes and a few pair of shoes," Bakura muttered.

The smiling man in front of him just widened his grin as he led the way. "Well, the newest styles for teens your age are over here. Let me show you some-"

"I'm not here for me, I'm here for the kid," Bakura interjected. The employee halted, obviously taken aback, before studying the child.

"Right this way, terribly sorry," the man said, guiding them towards the opposite way from which they came. Bakura just rolled his eyes and followed the guy towards the children section.

After picking out a few of the clothes that Ryou seemed to like (Bakura couldn't get the boy to do anything. He just kind of stood there) his new guardian took him to the changing room in the back. Bakura locked the door and turned towards the back, placing the clothes onto a bench.

"Try this one on first," Bakura said, picking out a gray, short sleeve shirt and shorts that were dark blue.

Ryou stared at him and at the clothes.

"What, do you need help changing?" Bakura asked sarcastically. When Ryou looked at the ground once again, Bakura nearly cussed out loud. "I am going to kill my father," he said through clenched teeth as he knelt next to the boy.

When Bakura reached for the boy's shirt however, Ryou jerked backwards and fell. Bakura stared at the child, and Ryou stared back at him, fear evident in his eyes.

"Come here," Bakura murmured. "We have to see if these fit." Still, the child made no move. "If you try these on, then you won't have to try the others, okay?" _Great, now I sound like I'm begging him. _

Ryou swallowed hard before inching towards Bakura. Silently, he allowed the teen the take off his shirt.

Whatever Bakura was expecting, it wasn't this. He tried hard not to stare, as Ryou was really uncomfortable already, at the wounds the child carried. Quickly but gently, Bakura slid the grey shirt onto the boy.

It fit perfectly, but an eerie silence followed afterwards.

"Um…let's try on the pants," Bakura offered, turning away and grabbing the said item.

As before, Ryou remained silent as Bakura slipped off the tattered clothes he wore. More marks marred the child's legs and rump, as Bakura had somewhat expected. He smoothly placed each leg into the right hole and slid the pants on.

These also fit perfectly. "There, all done." Bakura felt a wave of uneasiness wash over him as the child fiddled with his hands, trying not to look up.

"…can…see…"

"Say that again?" Bakura asked.

Ryou bit his lower lip before repeating himself. "People can see them…" Bakura nodded, understanding the boy's concerns. Wearing a T-shirt and shorts wasn't a good idea, seeing as how wounds on Ryou's arms and legs were visible.

"We'll get long sleeve shirts and jeans, okay?"

Ryou nodded, silently thanking Bakura in prayer.

-Teishin Manor-

Bakura led the way into the mansion, heading towards his room. Ryou quietly followed him up the stairs and into the room. Marik brought up the rear, with all the baggage and new clothes.

Ryou felt a pang of awe as he gazed around the room. Square in shape, the room had a fireplace on the left, with a closet next to it. A window was on the wall across from the child, along with the magnificent bed with a small coffee table near one of its sides. On the right wall stood a wide mahogany desk complete with a lamp, computer, and pencil holders. A couch stood in front of the bed, and a clock was above it.

"Put all his stuff into the room down the hall," Bakura ordered, sinking into his bed. Marik raised an eyebrow. "What?" Bakura rolled over and started shifting through his CD's on his coffee table.

"Nothing, nothing, _master_," Marik said, taking Ryou's hand and leading him to his room.

Ryou stood near the doorway as Marik dumped all his stuff onto the ground next to the bed. The room was similar to that of Bakura, but it felt unused and well…empty.

"Do you need help unpacking?" Marik asked. When Ryou shook his head, Marik said, "Bakura's going to the hospital to visit someone. If you need anything, don't hesitate call me." With that, Marik left. It never hit the teen that the child didn't know where a phone was.

Ryou slowly made his way towards the bed, studying the time. It was 3:00 PM. What was he suppose to do? When nothing came to mind, Ryou curled up into a ball and fell asleep on his new bed.

---

Thank you for all the reviews, advice, and encouragement! You guys (and gals) are awesome! I hope you liked this chapter.

AN: I tried really hard to make the discovery of Ryou's wounds not sound so…plain and original, you know? I hope it worked.


	3. Fathers

I DO NOT OWN YGO!

Chapter Three: Fathers

-Yamazaki Hospital- (AN: I made this hospital up. It is fictional!)

Bakura walked into clean and spacious ward, making his way through all the patients waiting to be seen to. Some of these people were nursing an injured arm or leg, but no one seemed to be suffering great pain.

_Idiots, _Bakura thought. _Wasting money and time on useless scratches. Thankfully the main doctors only see to the _real _patients. _

Cutting the line, the white haired youth reached the door with little trouble. People gave him reproachful looks, but he just ignored at them. However, upon reaching his intention, a nurse stopped him.

"I'm sorry sir, but you'll have to wait in line," she said sternly, blocking his way. She glared at him when he didn't move.

"Listen lady," Bakura said coldly, his patience already running thin. "I don't have time for this."

The nurse poked Bakura in the chest, pointing to the end of the line. "That's where you go young man."

"Maurice!" Another nurse appeared, bowing to the irritated teen. "Mr. Teishin, I apologize. Please go on through. She's new," the new nurse quickly added before ushering Bakura through the double doors.

When the teen was gone, Maurice turned to her fellow practitioner and frowned. "What the heck was that, Gwen?"

"Are you _trying _to get fired?" Gwen shot back.

Maurice's frown deepened. Exasperated, Gwen quickly explained.

"Mr. Teishin is one of the biggest benefactors for us. He was also the one who founded this hospice. That was his son. Every day, at least once, that boy comes in to see his mother. She's currently in a coma…"

"Oh, I understand…"

"Yes, do be careful in the future."

As Gwen walked away, Maurice muttered something about 'rude snobby rich boys and their money'.

-Room 513-

Doctor Tommy Gaze watched the teen stride confidently into Ciri Teishin's room. Quietly, the good doctor strode forward to shut the door, which was left ajar. When his hand touched the knob, he couldn't help but smile.

"Hello mom," Bakura whispered, pulling up a chair and sitting down next to his mother's bed. He then started talking, as he always did, when Tommy started closing the door.

"-and father made me get this kid, Ryou, from the orphanage-"

-Teishin Manor- (AN: I hope you don't mind all this jumping around. Sorry about that.)

Ryou stirred as footsteps were heard. Sleepily, he started rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Was Bakura already back from the hospital? The child eagerly hopped off the bed and checked the time. 7:00. It had been 4 hours since he had left. Perhaps he was back! Ryou quickly opened his door and gazed down the hall, surprised by what he saw.

"Mr. Teishin, sir, with all due respect, please return to your office!" That was Marik's voice…but he sounded…panicked? And Mr. Teishin? That certainly wasn't Bakura he was talking to…Bakura didn't have red eyes.

"Move," a voice growled.

"Don't you have more work?"

"Get out of my face."

"Please, sir-"

"Move, Ishtar, or I will fire you." The head of Teishin manor glowered at the driver, who reluctantly inched away.

Ryou watched the man come closer, but didn't make a move. It was as if the man's empty red eyes and white hair had frozen his insides. He stood there, just staring at the man as he came into contact with the master of the manor for the first time.

Only when sharp pain overcame his senses did the small boy scamper away.

Holding his newest injury, Ryou stumbled backwards. The man had slapped him. The small boy looked around frantically, trying to find a place where he could hide. Anywhere.

"Do you not know any manners, boy?" Mr. Teishin asked, looking at the boy with disgust from the hallway. "You are supposed to bow to your superiors!" Mr. Teishin's face wrinkled in loathing as the boy evaded him. "I take it that you are the orphan." Those red eyes studied him. "Worthless. Absolutely worthless. Then again, what did I expect if Bakura picked you out?" Ryou found himself cornered. He stared up at the man with wide eyes. "He'll probably dump you later…You are not supposed to look at your superiors."

The frightened boy started quivering uncontrollably, memories overlapping reality.

"_Don't look at me like that, you bastard!" _Another slap.

_"Have you been bad again, you idiot?" _Tears fell.

_"Dolt, get out of my way!" _Somebody grabbed him. Ryou found himself face to face with Mr. Teishin with his shirt collar choking him.

Mr. Teishin pulled harder. "Apologize-"

"Father!"

Mr. Teishin, without freeing his captive, wheeled around only to face his son, Bakura, who didn't look too happy.

Bakura stalked up to his father, seething with anger. "What is with you?" he asked, obviously trying hard to control his anger. He carefully wrenched Ryou away from his father. "You tell me to get the kid so I wouldn't be in your way," Bakura said, clenching his teeth and glaring at his father. "Then, you come and butt into my business! What the hell is your problem?"

Mr. Teishin stood a bit straighter, but didn't back down. He opened his mouth to say something, but Bakura spit in his face before he fumed past him towards the door.

The teen gently patted circles on Ryou's back, trying to calm him down. "You're staying in my room now," Bakura told the child. Ryou just buried his head into his shoulder and tried to stop crying. "He won't touch you again." Bakura scowled at his father once more and made a rude gesture before storming down the hall.

Marik met them in Bakura's room, worried.

"Bakura, I'm sorry. Your father, h-he said that he'd fire me if-"

"It's alright, Marik," Bakura said, placing the child onto the bed. When he turned towards his driver, two small hands still hung to his shirt. Sighing, Bakura sat on the bed and pulled Ryou into his lap. "Just…go get his stuff…and continue your rounds."

Marik nodded and quickly made his way out of the room.

"Are…are you okay?" Bakura asked, tilting Ryou's face upwards to inspect him.

Ryou slightly nodded, trembling. When Bakura released him, he looked down again.

Unsure of his actions, Bakura slowly pulled the child into an embrace, hoping that he wouldn't be rejected. And he wasn't.

-An hour later-

A soft cry woke Bakura from his dozing state. Jolting to a start, the teen felt a form shift beside him. Looking at the cause of distraction, Bakura quickly shook the child awake.

Ryou opened his brown eyes slowly, coming out of his nightmare. "Kura?"

Bakura couldn't help but smile. "It's okay, Ryou." He gently ruffled the said boy's hair.

"I woke-ed you…sowwy."

"It's all right. After all, it _is _time for your bath."

Ryou blushed. "Otay."

Bakura let the boy stretch a bit before he led Ryou towards the bathroom. "You'd think my room would come with a flipping bathroom," Bakura muttered under his breath as he entered the heavily adorned lavatory.

He heard a slight giggle. Looking down to his side, Bakura saw Ryou with a smile on his face, laughing.

-Night rounds in the same hallway-

Suppressing a yawn, Marik heaved a sigh and turned back to make his second round of the night. However, upon passing the bathroom, something he hadn't heard in a long time reached his ears.

Laughter.

Marik couldn't help but smile.

---

Thank you all for your support! I tried not to make this chapter too…I don't know, angsty like? I hope it wasn't too dark.


	4. Missing

-You guys are the best, you hear me? The BEST! Thank you!

-AN: Please note, there is no yaoi in this fic, okay? Only…um…something similar to that of brotherly love.

I DO NOT OWN YGO!

Chapter Four: Missing

Ryou sat patiently on the bed with his back towards Bakura.

"Does it hurt?" he heard Bakura ask softly. There was a hint of a smile on Ryou's face as he faintly shook his head. Bakura continued his task of attending the child's wounds with care, using a salve, until he finished. He then grabbed Ryou's shirt and helped the boy into it.

"We missed dinner, and I'm guessing you're hungry." A stomach rumbled. Bakura laughed, picking up the child and carrying him out of the threshold. "Let's go out and eat. I know this really good place."

"Otay," Ryou said, nodding his head enthusiastically.

Bakura nearly skipped down the stairs (though he would never admit it) and called Marik's name. "We're going out to eat!"

"I'm coming!" a voice yelled back. "Meet me at the car."

"Will do." Bakura put Ryou down, grabbed coats, and they both proceeded towards the garage, hand-in-hand.

-In the car, on the way to…uh…some type of Italian Restaurant-

Wind rushed past him, making his ears ring. Ryou giggled as he looked out at the world around him from the sunroof. Bakura was pointing things out, explaining their uses.

"That's the statue of Sir Henry the Umpteenth or something like that…it might be Herman…I can't remember, who cares? Anyways, I think he died from…emotions…he rejected by this one girl he liked. Oh, and that's-"

Marik's grin went from ear to ear. He had never seen Bakura this excited in a long time, or this talkative. That kid, Ryou, was pretty cool himself. The tanned driver reluctantly told the two that they were almost near their destination.

Soon after the window was closed, Marik pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant. "We have arrived!"

Bakura stepped out of the car with Ryou, and started towards the door. Marik shook his head, looking at the difference of height between the two. "Have fun!" he called heartily as he clambered back into the limo.

"What, aren't you coming?" Bakura put bluntly while he raised an eyebrow.

Ryou's eyes danced with glee. "Yeah, come on Mawik!"

Marik stared dumbfounded at them, causing the two whiteheads to snicker.

"That expression suits you! It matches your IQ!" Bakura told him between laughs.

Marik's eyes narrowed as he sauntered up to Bakura, trying to look irritated. "Say that again, and I'll drive away so that you'll have to walk home!" Bakura stuck out his tongue, only to quickly duck Marik's fist soon after.

The three strolled up to the main entrance, where they were halted.

"I'm sorry sir, but reservations must be made," said the doorman with a bored expression. "Turn around and leave the premises, please. Young children are not allowed unsupervised into the bistro." Ryou looked crestfallen, but Bakura just glared at the man.

"I do have reservations," Bakura said icily. Ryou looked at the teen with curiosity.

"Do you now, boy?" the doorman said, looking the other way at the incoming couple. "And, how old are you? 13? 14?"

"His name," Marik said with an amused smile, "is Teishin."

"Hello mademoiselle and good sir, welcome to the…TEISHIN?" The doorman paled. "I'm s-so sorry s-sir. Please, r-right this w-w-way…" He quickly conducted them into the building, leaving behind a very confused and appalled couple. He handed them off to a female attendant with a whispered note.

"You're so fired," the attendant said. The doorman looked as if he was begging her. "I'm not helping you." She turned around and smiled widely at Bakura, Ryou, and Marik. "Hello, Mr. Teishin! Welcome. Please forgive us for the mistake. He's new, but he won't be working here anymore," she said, pointing to the doorman. "Right this way."

Bakura and Marik, with Ryou in between them, followed the lady towards the back. As they walked past the entrance, Ryou was amazed at the architecture and the amount of people. His astonishment was doubled when they were seated. The room was festooned and bejeweled by countless treasures. Artistic pieces hung on the walls, adding to the colorful and exultant atmosphere.

"Wow…it big…"

Bakura and Marik both chuckled, picking up their menus.

"I think I know what I'm gonna get," Bakura murmured.

"You always get the same thing." Marik studied his own pamphlet before asking, "What are you getting, Ryou?"

Ryou blushed as he stared down at his menu.

"What's wrong?" Marik asked, peering into the boy's troubled face. "…oh…" Bakura watched as Marik gently took the boy's hand and guided towards a letter. Carefully, he explained what it sounded like, and asked Ryou to repeat it.

The white haired teen smiled as Ryou reiterated Marik perfectly. They continued until the waitress came.

"Are you ready to order, good sirs?" she asked.

Bakura nodded casually. "Yes, we would like…"

-An hour later-

"It's 9:00…almost." Marik checked his watch again. "Yeah."

Bakura nodded. "We should go now."

"Well, it was nice of them not to charge us for dinner," Marik said, stretching. He got up and pushed his chair in.

Pouting, Bakura picked up Ryou and complained, "He thought I was 13 or 14! What do I flipping look like?" Marik sniggered. Bakura saw the evil glint in his eye, and quickly added, "don't answer that."

Ryou grinned, wrapping his arms around Bakura's neck. "How old?"

"He says he's 17, but that's a lie. He's really 16," Marik proclaimed. Receiving a glower, he ignored it and continued, "he's embarrassed that he skipped a grade in elementary school-"

Bakura popped him one in the head before leaving the room with a giggling Ryou in his arms.

"Ow! That hurt."

-In the kitchen of the Italian Restaurant-

"Did you hear?"

"About what? Teishin? Yeah…it must of sucked to be Moe! Ha!"

Laughter.

"He got fired."

"Aye, he ought to be. After all, Teishin owns the place."

"The father?"

"No, no. The uncle…or is it the mother? Can't remember."

"It's the mother. Heard she's in a comatose state, though."

-On the Way Home-

"Marik, nature calls. Stop somewhere," Bakura barked.

Marik nodded and pulled over near a gas station. After he parked, he turned around and asked, "Does Ryou need to go?"

"I don't know. He fell asleep. Watch him." With that, Bakura upped and left for the restroom.

The stench of oil hit him full blast as a car nearly ran him over. He cursed loudly at the black truck before proceeding towards little wooden box.

"Oh, hell." He stared at the 'bathroom' with utter disgust written all over his face. "Forget it. I don't need to go anymore." As he turned around, he felt a tug on his shirt. Whirling around, the teen's scowl melted into that of confusion. An unshaven man grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the back of the gas station.

Bakura struggled vainly, cussing the whole time. He elbowed the man in the rib cage when four more arms pulled him back and covered his mouth.

"The ransom's as good as ours, boys," a flamboyant voice said. "Throw him into the truck. Take him you know where."

Bakura tried to yell or shout, but a cloth quickly replaced the hand that covered his mouth. "Mph!" The first unshaven man slapped him, then backhanded him. Bakura tried to reign in his rage. Slowly, he lifted his head up and looked up at the man with contempt. _You will pay. Just wait, you bastard._

-In the limo-

Marik sighed as he leaned back in his seat. What the heck was taking Bakura so long? Did he go number two or something?

There was rustling in the back, and Ryou poked his head out from behind. "Where's Kura?" he asked hurriedly.

"He went to the bathroom." The door opened and gravel crunched. Marik watched Ryou run towards the restroom.

He sighed again and resettled himself.

The door opened. "Mawik? Kura's not there." Ryou sounded frightened.

"Of course he is. He went to the bathroom."

"But…he…didn't…"

Marik turned around and stared at the boy. "What?"

Ryou looked flustered. "Go check th' bathroom. He isn't there."

Marik bolted out of the door and ran towards the box. He pounded on the door, yelling Bakura's name. However, after the first few knocks, the door opened slightly, and revealed that the single stall was empty.

"Oh, shit."

Marik stared at the stall. Crap! Who the heck would take him? A tug on his pant leg brought him to his senses. "Ryou?"

The little boy pointed towards the ground. The gravel looked like it split into two columns, trenches, from the bathroom to the back.

"What about them?" Marik asked, rubbing his head, still collecting his thoughts and worries.

"Someone was dwagged…"

"Dragged? Dragged…" Mark blinked. He immediantly looked down at the tracks. _They _do _look like someone was dragged…_He followed the course to the back, where he saw a black truck retreat towards the main road. _It was Brian! That asshole!_

"Ryou, memorize that license plate number!" Marik yelled, picking up Ryou and running towards the limo.

Over the driver's shoulder, Ryou read the six-digit/letter code and repeated it in his head. _Kura…please be okay. _

_---_

Thank you again for everything! I hope you enjoy. And I promise, it gets better than this…at least, I hope!


	5. Fight

AN: Wow, chapter five. Never thought this would go past two…I usually start a story, and stop in the middle. lol

-Bakura is 16, Ryou is 6, and Marik is almost 17…

I DO NOT OWN YGO!

Chapter Five: Fight

-At the gas station-

Marik opened the shotgun seat for Ryou and ran over to the driver's seat. After buckling himself and making sure that Ryou had used his seat belt, Marik grabbed a pen from the top eyeglass case. He quickly tapped the TV screen in the limo, and the menu (similar to that of a computer) opened. Accessing the car tracking system that Bakura and he himself had invented a few years back, (they made it for a school project, only to be lectured by the teacher about stalking others) Marik asked Ryou for the six-digit code.

"4-1-5-7-4-3," Ryou said slowly enough for Marik to type them in.

"Okay, good job." Marik hit the enter button, and the screen split into two. The top half showed the status of the black truck, such as when it was bought, whom it was bought from, who owned it, etc. The lower screen revealed a map with a moving blinking dot. "Found you, Brian." Marik shifted the limo into gear and hit the gas, pursuing the kidnappers.

Ryou clutched the side of his seat so hard that his knuckles started turning white. His face was pale, but his eyes were determined.

Marik gripped the steering wheel tighter. "Hang on, Ryou," he said before he slammed the limo into high speed.

With the skill and ease of an expert, Marik maintained his cool as he passed over a dozen cars.

Ryou's chocolate brown eyes widened as a big truck nearly crushed them. The limo however, maneuvered around the cargo car and shot forward. _Wow, _Ryou thought, amazed as Marik covered nearly two miles per minute with the limo. (That's about 120 miles an hour.)

"The car with Kura isn't moving anymore…"

Rapidly glancing at the screen, Marik nodded. "Yes, they've stopped at the train station. Damn, they're trying to get away." Marik cursed again before jerking the wheel sideways and exiting the highway.

-Hibimaki Train Station- (AN: I just made that up off the top of my mind.)

Light blinded his vision as Bakura was thrown out of the truck. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and found that his hands were bound by a piece of rope. As he was dragged towards the center of somewhere, his sight fell upon Brian.

Tall, red headed, and black eyed, Brian was Bakura's worst rival.

At Domino High, Brian had been the top student, rude and obnoxious but known as the perfect student. During his junior year, he received the highest SAT score in his class. In his senior year, he would've been recognized as the student with the highest score in Domino High history…if it hadn't been for Bakura. The new transferred student was kicked out of one of the elite schools in the country. He had, in fact, been a sophomore at the time. Taking the SATs, Bakura excelled past everyone, including Brian. Bakura graduated early, and gained everyone's admiration.

Brian smiled thinly at Bakura. "So, looks like you're still daddy's boy." Bakura's confused look urged Brian to explain. He _had _to have a moment of triumph. "The orphan, you asshole."

Bakura blinked.

"Don't play dumb. The Bakura I know would have never adopted a kid _unless _there was a catch."

"I see you're still the underdog; not only dumb, but blind." Bakura scoffed. "Down to kidnapping, are we?"

The sound of a slap resounded throughout the empty station. Brian kicked Bakura in the stomach furiously before one of his own men held him back.

"Easy boss," the man whispered. "We ain't gonna get the money if he's dead."

Brian shrugged the man off and glared at Bakura. "I'm going to humiliate you so bad, you'll never be able to show yourself in public again."

"Really? I look forward to it." Bakura gave a one-sided smile. "Go ahead and try."

"Boss, car. By the looks of it, it's a limo."

Brian frowned. "A limo?" He turned towards Bakura. He cursed. "It's Marik. Kill the lights. We'll give him a beating he won't soon forget."

Bakura muttered curses under his breath. He looked around, studying his new surroundings.

Kneeling in the middle of a large square of paved ground, Bakura the main entrance with two railway tracks running parallel beside it. An empty ticket booth was on either side of the square, in front of the tracks. The ceiling had metal beams across it, and the high structure had windows that circulated around.

-Near the Limo-

"Mawik, the lights…it's dawk…" Ryou's voice trembled. Marik reassuringly put an arm around the child's shoulders.

"It's okay." Marik trudged up to the building and peeked through a window. He saw shadows scurrying across the platforms, at least seven or eight of them. _Crap…there's a lot of them. _"Ryou, I need you to do something for me," Marik said slowly and carefully, thinking. Ryou looked at him suspiciously. "I'm going to go inside. I need you to stay out here and hide. If Bakura and me don't come out in half an hour, then go get the police…cautiously, okay?"

Ryou stared at him. Marik nodded swiftly before slipping into the dark building.

-In the Train Station-

Bakura waited patiently as he heard the steel doors open and close. Footsteps resounded throughout the whole station. After one or two steps, there was silence. His heart pounding in his ears, Bakura waited anxiously for a sound, any sound. More silence.

A man grunted. Something metal clanked. A groan.

Brian, who was standing next to Bakura with a metal pipe in his hand, frowned. "Did you guys get him?"

There was a chuckle. "You are so dead."

Bakura grinned. He knew that voice. Stealing a quick glance at the alarmed Brian, Bakura calculated his timing and his location. Abruptly, he somersaulted towards Marik's voice. Brian cried out in frustration, but didn't chase after him for fear of assault.

A hand stopped him, and gripped his shoulder softly. It was definitely Marik. A knife cut Bakura's bonds.

"I've got a weapon. There's at least 9 of them…piece of cake, right?" Bakura's grin widened. "Get the lights," Marik whispered. "And try not to hurt them too much."

"As long as I get Brian and the old stubbly chinned man, I'm fine," Bakura replied in an equally soft voice.

Marik gave one curt nod before Bakura slid off towards the entrance, making no sound. As he passed many of the abductors, he felt a tremor of fear and unease.

His hand sliding around for the control panel, Bakura hit the lights, and it began.

Yells of pain filled the station as illumination hit eyes. While some of the men were reeling from the effect, Bakura and Marik were on the move.

Bakura ran towards his first enemy and punched him in the stomach. He shoved the man to the ground and knocked him out with no trouble. Arms wrapped themselves around his neck and started choking him. Bakura grunted as he rammed his back towards the ground, using the attacker as a pillow. The air left the man's lungs as soon as he hit the pavement. Bakura mercifully knocked him out as well.

Marik jumped into action as soon as the lights were turned on. He slammed the butt of his metal pipe (the weapon he picked up earlier) into a captor's back and whapped him in the head, making him unconscious. Three more people charged him from all directions. _Ambush_. Marik stood stock still, his eyes crinkling at the edges.

The foes gave a wild cry before attacking Marik. One of them could have sworn Marik was smiling, but he couldn't remember, recovering from a concussion a few days later.

A gunshot. "That's enough. You can continue if you like," Brian said cheerfully. "But, if you do anything hostile, I may have to shoot this little tyke here."

Ryou whimpered as the cold steel was shoved harder into his neck.

---

-AN: Thank you once again for all the reviews and support! Anyways, I just want you to note that this scene was the 'action' scene of this fic…there may be another, depending on how the story progresses. Sorry, but all these chapters are written right on the bat. I don't edit (though I spell check) and I don't reread them, usually. I hope you enjoy! I promise it gets better soon, if you don't like this


	6. Guardian or aka: Sacrifice

AN: Okay…so the fic may be about 10 chapters now… OH! I forgot to explain: Ryou knows his numbers, just not his letters.

I DO NOT OWN YGO

Chapter Six: Guardian

Brian almost burst out laughing. _Bakura's actually listening…he's attached to the kid!_ Just to see his reaction, Brian shoved the kid onto his knees by kicking him. Ryou bit his lip to cut his cry short as he fell hard on the pavement.

Bakura jerked, but didn't move. His face was blank, but his mask nearly slipped when Brian cocked the gun.

Marik stood coolly behind Bakura, his grip on his weapon so tight that he was drawing sweat.

"Bakura, Bakura, Bakura," Brian teased, placing a hand on Ryou's head. Ryou visibly flinched as Brian grabbed a handful of white hair. "Who would've thought? A guy like you…" Brian tsked as he yanked hard on the child's scalp.

"Stop it!" Bakura yelled as Ryou winced in pain, now shaking. "Cut the crap, Brian. What the hell do you want?"

Brian's grin widened. "What do I want?" Brian echoed, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "He asks what I want!" Brian shouted. His cronies all chuckled in amusement. Brian turned to Bakura. "I want…you to suffer as I did…no, more…a lot more."

Bakura's face was still blank. "Fine." He took one step forward and fell to his knees. "Do what you want."

Cursing, Marik tried to step forward but the bullet that grazed his cheek stopped him. Brian handed the gun off to the person behind him, who held Ryou tightly across the neck with an arm.

Brian slowly made his way in front of Bakura, smiling thinly. Bakura stared straight ahead, ignoring the jeers from Brian's followers. A burst of pain filled his midsection as Brian elbowed him. Bakura clenched his teeth, letting the feeling pass. He just needed one opening, just one.

The gunman who held Ryou spit on the ground, but the gun never moved.

Brian kicked Bakura in the back. Stumbling forwards, Bakura caught himself just in time. However, he wasn't prepared for the next attack to his back: a metal pipe. Hit by full force, Bakura collapsed onto the pavement.

Ryou gritted his teeth as Brian continued thrashing Bakura. This was all his fault. If he had listened to Marik, Bakura wouldn't be suffering at the moment. Ryou bit his lip to stop his tears as Brian tore off Bakura's shirt and produced a whip. The child had to look away, but he flinched every time the whip snapped.

His eyes met Marik's. Marik looked at his calmly, sending him a message. He nodded slightly back. Looking up at his captor's face, Ryou knew it was now or never. With the man's attention on Bakura and Brian, Ryou lifted up a foot and slammed his heel down onto his captor's toes.

A scream filled the air. Ryou didn't notice Marik dart forward to grab the gun; instead, he ran towards his fallen guardian.

A gunshot.

Ryou slid down next to Bakura, who lay on the ground on his stomach. "Kura!" Ryou frantically grabbed Bakura's shoulder and started shaking it as if there was no tomorrow. "Kura, Kura! Get up…" More tears fell down his cheeks as Bakura moaned softly.

Bakura forced himself to move. Slowly, he pushed himself up from the ground with his arms and stood up unsteadily. Ryou tried to help him balance, and succeeded. Bakura clenched his fists, willing the pain away.

Ryou sobbed harder, noticing Bakura's plight. He felt something inside him snap. He turned towards Brian, who was on the ground with a bullet in his arm. Marik stood over him with the gun, keeping an eye on the opponents.

Wiping away his tears, Ryou knelt down next to Brian.

"You…" Ryou swallowed hard. "If you ever touch Kura again, you're scwewed."

Brian, on the ground, was shaking uncontrollably now. "Are you going to call the cops?" he asked hoarsely.

Bakura scoffed. His eyes turned a darker shade, dripping with malice. "No." He bent down and picked up the fallen whip. "Not yet."

Marik sighed and closed his eyes. Ryou frowned as Bakura tightened his grip on the device.

"Kura…" Ryou couldn't stop his own voice from shaking. "What are you doing?"

Bakura froze.

Ryou felt his lip tremble. "Don't…" he whispered. "Please…don't…if you do, then you'd be like _him_…" The child took insecure steps towards Bakura. When he reached him, he looked up at the guardian he knew no longer.

Marik watched as Bakura's vice evaporated. Inside, he felt relieved. He didn't mind Bakura extracting revenge…just not this way.

Bakura dropped the whip and embraced the child, muttering an apology. He stroked Ryou's hair softly while trying to organize his thoughts. Ryou clung to Bakura, reassured.

"Do you have your cell?" Marik asked.

Bakura nodded. He stood up and pulled out his cellular phone. He dialed 911 and exchanged a few words with the operator.

"They're on their way now," Bakura announced, closing his phone and stuffing it back into his pocket.

Marik nodded.

-Near midnight, in the limo on the way home-

Mr. Teishin urged Marik to drive faster. Tired, Marik nodded and accelerated a tad. Bakura couldn't help but smile at his friend's attempt.

"Honestly Bakura," Mr. Teishin huffed. "Do something about that back of yours. You're getting all the seats bloody."

Bakura's smile disappeared. "Sorry father," he murmured. He reached for the box of blankets, but winced as pain bolted up his back. Ryou quietly got up from Bakura's lap and opened the box. He took out a blanket and gave it to Bakura; he gave him a grateful look.

Wrapping himself with the blanket with Ryou in his lap once again, Bakura sighed. His father had arrived shortly after the police had apprehended the kidnappers, dressed in a suit with sunglasses. He busied himself with taking care of the news reporters and photographers.

Bakura, despite Ryou and Marik's advice, refused to have the paramedics see to his wounds. His father had made matters worse when he shooed the doctors away. He had ordered the threesome into the car. Once on their way home, Mr. Teishin had yelled about his image, and his company's reputation. He had also mentioned a lot more bullshit about his company, but Bakura had tuned him out, checking over Ryou and watching Marik for signs of pain or fatigue.

Mr. Teishin growled. "You know what," he said, turning towards Bakura. "This all happened because of that boy." Bakura glared as his father pointed at Ryou. He was about to rebuke what his father said, but Mr. Teishin wouldn't have it. "I want you to return this bothersome child to Tomoki's orphanage. There is no longer a use for him."

Marik slammed down on the brakes. When he looked back to glare at his boss, he found that Bakura had beaten him to it. Ryou was on the seat where Bakura had been, looking lost and ashamed.

"Listen, _father._" Bakura grabbed Mr. Teishin's shirt with his hands. "This is my life, thank you very much. Stay out of my business, and get your facts straight. The reason I was 'kidnapped' was because of _your _money, not Ryou. The reason why I was nearly beat half to death was because of _your _idiotic suggestion of finishing school early. However, I do not hold you responsible for these things, or blame you for them. I like to call it karma. It's just bad luck to have such a greedy bastard as my father." Bakura's hold tightened. "Ryou's not just some type of doll you can pick up and toss around. I'm keeping Ryou whether you like it or not, and I'm signing the official papers tomorrow."

Silence met his outburst. Marik couldn't help but smile.

Mr. Teishin jerked away from his son's grasp, flustered. Red in the face, he adjusted his sunglasses and straightened his tie.

"I want you out of my house by tomorrow. Got that?"

"Nada!" Marik shook his head. "Sorry Mr. Teishin. Allow me to refresh your memory: Bakura owns half the mansion due to his mother's side."

Bakura treasured his moment of triumph as he picked up Ryou and sat down again. (Ryou's in his lap) Ryou hesitantly placed his arms around Bakura's neck. Bakura smiled, and Ryou snuggled deeper. A few minutes later, Bakura felt a small, even, breathing coming from Ryou. He grinned at Marik when they both saw Ryou's content face.

---

AN: Well, the kidnapping part is all over. Whew. I'm hoping Bakura getting beaten wasn't too…angsty, ya know? From now on, I think…um…a few more chapters at the most…and I'm also debating whether or not I should make this a sad story or a happy one…hm…Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter!


	7. Mother

Chapter Seven: Mother

-Teishin Manor-

Marik helped Bakura out of the car, trying to keep the small child asleep. However, when Mr. Teishin slammed the door on the other side of the car, Ryou jolted upright, causing Bakura to wince in pain.

"Oh, so sorry," Mr. Teishin said blandly before walking off to his 'side' of the mansion.

Marik seethed quietly as Bakura and Ryou both got out.

"It's fine," Bakura said, limping ever so slightly. Ryou looked worried at his new soon-to-be brother.

"Sowwy…" Ryou whispered, his face red with guilt.

Bakura gently rubbed Ryou's back, consoling him as Marik helped him towards the elevator. (Yes, there is an elevator inside the manor. If I recall correctly, his room is on the second floor)

When they finally reached Bakura's room, he collapsed on his stomach on the bed with a sigh.

"Bakura, I still need to put some salve on your back," Marik reminded him, reaching for the bottle of medicine.

Bakura grumbled as Marik unscrewed the bottle.

"I wanna help," Ryou commented shyly, staring at the floor with his hands linked behind his back. "May I?"

"Sure kiddo," Marik said, winking. "I could really use your assistance." With that, Marik and Ryou went to go wash their hands. Afterwards, he told Ryou to go get a bowl of water and many clothes from the bathroom. When the boy eagerly went out his post, Marik made his way back to Bakura and began the hardest part of the job.

"Brace yourself," Marik whispered as he entered the room, picking up a pair of scissors. Bakura just scoffed, but Marik saw his hands clench.

Slowly, Marik started cutting off as much of the remaining torn up shirt as he could. Bakura flinched as Marik pulled off the rest of the shirt, which stuck to his wounds like a suction cup.

-Near the bathroom-

Ryou quickly grabbed the bowl and placed it under the sink. He grabbed many towels and placed them near the sink, ready to go as fast as he could. However, the sink seemed to disagree with him. The water came out at a trickle, making Ryou impatient.

While waiting for his water, Ryou looked around nervously. A picture caught his attention.

Framed with an expensive frame, the picture was obviously high quality. In the photo was a beautiful, tanned woman with Egyptian features, and a stern, albino man with glasses and a tie. The smiling woman had a giggling boy in her arms.

_Kura…_ Ryou gently touched the picture with yearning. _His mom…is so…pretty…_

A gurgling sound brought the child back to life.

Ryou quickly grabbed the full bowl, closed the water, picked up the towels, and began his slow and precarious trek back to Bakura's room.

-Bakura's Room-

Bakura slipped in and out of conscious as his wounds were tended. Marik quickly and carefully finished, and Ryou lent a hand when he bandaged Bakura's back. Ryou tried to blink the sleep out of his eyes many times, but it was evident that he was tired. Marik didn't blame him. It was around 2:00 or 3:00 in the morning after all.

Done, tired, and pleased with his work, Marik sat on the edge of the bed, regaining his thoughts. Ryou joined himself soon thereafter, but the child fell asleep almost as soon as his head touched the sheets.

Marik grinned as Bakura sleepily opened an eye. Bakura smiled back. He pulled himself higher onto the bed and settled near a corner. Then he placed Ryou in the middle, and pointed to the empty end of the bed to Marik.

The tanned driver was about to refuse, but the thought of sleep swayed his decision.

The three forms slept peacefully until late noon.

(AN: No nasty thoughts! Keep it that way!)

-Noon…Late noon-

"Crap!" Bakura said, carefully rolling out of his bed. The two other occupants shook awake as he attempted to stand by himself. He didn't succeed. Instead, he buckled back onto the bed.

Ryou quickly got up and hurried to Bakura's side. "Kura, no moving! Mawik said no moving!" he said hastily, checking the bandages like Marik had taught him to do.

"But it's past noon! I'll be late!" Bakura complained.

Marik firmly placed a hand on Bakura's head.

"Dude, what the heck? I can't be late two days in a row!"

"It's fine Bakura. Don't fret, the hospital does not close after noon, or there would be some serious issues. Besides, it's not like your mom's going to hate you for being late." Marik smoothly aided Bakura onto his feet. "Ryou, grab any shirt from his dresser, please."

Ryou did as he was told, and came back with a gray long sleeve one.

"Thank you." Marik took the shirt and assisted Bakura with putting it on. "Ryou, go change in the bathroom, brush your teeth, all that jazz," Marik said, guiding Bakura to the door. "I'm going to help Bakura into the car. Take your time," he added quickly as he saw Ryou's frightened look of being left behind. "Bakura's going to be like an oooooold man, aren't cha?"

If looks could kill, Marik would've died. Laughing, Ryou still hustled out of the room and towards the restroom.

"You are going to die."

"Yes, isn't every one?"

Bakura's eye twitched. "You'll die a painful death."

"I love you too, Bakura." Marik grinned, but it didn't last very long as he had to duck to avoid the oncoming fist.

-In the car-

"Kura?"

Bakura turned towards the timid voice. "What is it, Ryou?" he asked, picking the boy up and placing him on his lap.

Ryou squirmed a bit. "Does it huwt when I sit here?" When Bakura shook his head, Ryou's face brightened a little. "Um…"

"What's your question?" Bakura smiled, entertained by Ryou's shyness.

"Why is your mom in the hospiwal?"

This wasn't what Bakura was expecting. "Where'd you hear about that?" he asked.

Ryou's face turned a darker shade of red. "In your room, when you and Mawik was talking about being late."

"Oh…" Bakura looked up thoughtfully, thinking. Marik's grip on the steering wheel tightened. Would Bakura blow him off, like he did every one else? Ryou saw Bakura's hesitation, and softly placed his hand on top on Bakura's.

"It's otay. You don't have to tewl me," Ryou whispered as he looked his shoes.

"Some idiots from school came by and decided to sneak into our huge backyard. My mom was out there pretty far, watering the plants. She uses this special substance that kills the germs instantly, but it's really expensive and dangerous. They were kept in fragile tubes near the entrance to the garden." Bakura paused. Ryou slowly raised his eyes as the teen continued. "The intruders got in, but set off the alarm. My mom ran out of the garden, and collided with the kids. One of them panicked and ran into the tubes…of all the tubes, only half of them broke." Bakura took a breath shakily. "Most of the kids were on the ground. Some had already left. My mom was the only one that got hit. The substance hit my mom in the eyes, making her to scream. That alone was good enough to make her blind. It didn't stop there, though. Another teenager pulled out a gun when he heard police sirens. When the officers tried to calm him down and draw my mom into safety, the trigger was pulled. The bullet hit the closest person, my mom, in the head…"

Ryou gently placed his head on Bakura's chest and closed his eyes. "Will she…wake up?"

Bakura reinforced the dam that held his tears. "I hope so," he said, stroking Ryou's head unconsciously.

Marik felt something inside of him loosen. _I hope so, too. _

_---_

-AN: This chapter wasn't exactly my best. I couldn't work on it all at a time. I had to write a sentence, do something else, write maybe two sentences, save, go to w/e, etc, etc. It was really annoying.

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!


	8. Our Mom, My Dad

AN: I am going to smash my internet, hit it some more with a hammer, kick it, throw it down the flipping street…just…argh! It would connect only every few flipping minutes! So I couldn't update. I finally got a techie friend of mine to take a look at it. Instead, I had to copy this and take it to my friend's place to update 'Or So'. Okay. Calmer now. takes a deep breath On with the story!

I DO NOT OWN YGO!

Chapter 8: Our Mom, My Dad

-Yamazaki Hospital-

"Welcome to-"

"Excuse us, please." Marik cut off the secretary, going for the doors. Many people in line were waiting for their name to be called, dawdling around. However, when Marik made way for the two behind him, he left stunned people in his wake. "Coming through. Watch out. Make way people."

Somebody wailed. "Daddy, they're cutting! Do something!"

Ryou's hold on Bakura and Marik's hand stiffened as a man with a small girl in hand came over. The bald man with gigantic glasses, the father, stepped up to the threesome. Looking them over, he sniffed before saying, "Have you heard of manners? My daughter and I have been standing in line, waiting for a doctor to look at the sore spot on her arm - Where are your parents?"

Bakura glared at him. "That's none of your business," was his curt reply to the sudden question.

The man sniffed. "Do you know who I am?" Without giving them a chance to shoot back a reply, he said, "Batanubi Ouwata."

"Who? Never heard of you…oh, you're one of those failed doctors, huh? Yeah, probably. Now just get outta the way." Bakura growled when Batanubi shook his head.

Batanubi's nostrils flared. He dove for Bakura, grabbing his shirt. "Say that again, and I'll have you fired from wherever you work," the man said dangerously. "Now apologize to my daughter and go back to the end of the line."

Bakura scoffed. "What do I look like? You? Please, don't flatter yourself. Now," Bakura's voice took a cold turn. "Let. Go. Of. Me…Now."

The man laughed out loud and released him, shoving Bakura backwards. Staggering and faltering to regain his balance, Bakura was caught by his Egyptian friend.

Ryou felt something inside him snap. "Don't touch Kura!" he shouted, ramming into Batanubi. The air left his ribs only for an instant. The man quickly recovered and was about to slap the boy.

A blur collided into Batanubi. The adult nearly screamed when he felt the immediate pressure. He cowered and whimpered pitifully, writhing in agony as Bakura tightened his grip on his arm, which would leave bruises in the shape of a hand.

"Don't you dare touch him, asshole," Bakura said through clenched teeth.

"Lay one finger on him," a voice said behind him, "and you are dead. You hear me? D-E-A-D." Marik released the other arm he was pinning behind the man's back, and Bakura followed suit.

"Mr. Teishin!" a shrill voice shouted.

"T-Tei…Teishin…" Batanubi's eyes grew wide with fright and despair. He fell to his knees with a dazed look. When he snapped out of it, he was begging Bakura to forgive him.

Bakura ignored his pleas. Marik picked up Ryou and the threesome resumed their way towards the halls. However, the atmosphere of the people around them swelled with fear and astonishment.

"Teishin?" Whispers broke out. The many conversations were heard by all, thanks to the vaulted ceiling.

"I don't care who they are. Did you see how fast they were?"

"That little boy is lucky."

"Aren't they that really filthy rich family?"

"That must've been the renegade son of the Senior Teishin."

"What an idiot, challenging a Teishin."

The voices started fading as Ryou, (after thanking his guardians) Marik, and Bakura emerged from the other side of the double doors.

-Hallway-

"Room 513," Ryou murmured as Bakura gently pushed the door open.

Dr. Tommy Gaze's eyebrows shot up in surprise as three people entered the room. Usually, it was Bakura, Marik, or Mr. Teishin. Today however, they had brought a child with them. He couldn't help but smile as he watched one of his patients, a snowy white haired teen, took a leap forward towards his recovery.

Gently nodding to the teens and child, he left the room. As usual, he shut the door quietly behind him.

-Room 513-

"Mom, I brought Ryou today."

"Hi…"

"Marik's here, too."

"Hello Mrs. Corvelius."

Bakura pulled up the only chairs in the room (two of them) and sat down. He pulled Ryou into his lap as Marik plopped himself down on a seat.

In front of them was a wide bed with side railings. Fresh white sheets, replaced with new, clean ones every day, flourished it. A beautiful woman, slightly tanned, with naturally curled back hair and a delicate mouth occupied the bed. She looked peacefully just laying there, almost angelic to Ryou.

They all sat silently, enjoying each other's company. The youngest was the one who broke the ice.

"Will…she be my mommy?" Ryou asked hesitantly.

Bakura smiled. "Yes."

"W-will…" Ryou blushed. He felt as if he was going to ask one of the stupidest questions of his life. "Will…me?"

Bakura made a face of confusion and surprise, asking him to repeat his question.

The small boy bit his lip in faltering bravery. When seeing Marik nod at him, he asked again. "Will she love me, too?"

"Why wouldn't she?" Bakura countered, pulling Ryou close. Seeing as his answer didn't help, he softly cupped Ryou's cheek and said, "She'd love you."

Marik grinned. "Yeah, she would."

Ryou was silent for a minute before a small smile spread across his features. Without another word, he fell into a light, serene sleep.

The two older teens exchanged looks before Marik got up and walked towards the foot of the bed. There, a clipboard was hung by a little rod, which was attached to the bed.

Marik quietly unhooked it and read it over. He sighed. "No change," he said to Bakura's unasked question. "Wait…" Marik quickly read over the sheet again.

---------------------------------------------

-Patient: Ciri Teresa Corvelius

-Age: 39

-Condition: Comatose state, blindness.

-Chance of Recovery: 20

-Changes: N/A

---------------------------------------------

Looking closely, the Egyptian boy saw the 20 had a line coming out of the 'two'. 30 chance of recovery!

Marik shoved the clipboard into Bakura's face.

-Tomoki's Orphanage-

At exactly 3:00 PM, the phone rang.

_Ring! Ring! Bbrringg!_

Feeling her way around the desk, Mrs. Tomoki quickly picked up the receiver and brought it to her ear. "Tomoki's Orphanage, how may I help you?"

"It's Bakura!"

"Excuse me?"

"Bakura! Mr. Teishin's son?"

Thinking back, Mrs. Tomoki remembered the youth. "Ah, yes. Is this about returning the child?"

"No, no, no! Hell no!"

Mrs. Tomoki interjected with, "please watch your language young man!" She cleared her throat. "So, where are you at the moment?"

"A hospital."

"What happened? Is Ryou okay? Would have you done to him? If you've hurt him, I'll-"

"Holy crap lady, chill." A sigh. "Please, just listen?"

Mrs. Tomoki harrumphed. "Fine."

There was rustling around on the other end of the receiver. "Okay. I've decided to keep Ryou as my younger brother…permanently. When may I come in and sign all the legal stuff?"

At first, the old lady was surprised. She stood there, her hand over her mouth. "Oh…oh dear…"

"What's wrong?"

"You see there seems to be a slight problem." Mrs. Tomoki felt as if she was relaying the worst news possible. "Ryou's father has been tried at court. It turns out that he was not the one who threw the child into the river. And he wants Ryou back."

Dial tone.

---

AN: What do you think? Too corny? Good? Crappy? PS: The responses to all my reviewers will be in my profile.


	9. Don't Wanna Go Back

Chapter Nine: Don't Wanna Go Back

The door slammed close. Mr. Teishin couldn't help but smile as his son fumed into the entrance hall.

"Bakura," he said slowly. The teen didn't slow down. "Bakura! Bakura Koji Teishin!"

Bakura whirled around and shouted, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?"

Mr. Teishin stared at his son with false bemusement. "What happened to your etiquette?" he asked quietly. "Never. Never yell at me again. Do you understand?" When Bakura looked away, his face shadowed by all the lights above, his father grabbed his chin, tilting his head upwards.

Tears. That's what he saw. Mr. Teishin was stunned.

"They took him back," Bakura choked, gritting his teeth as he tried to force himself to stop crying. "They took Ryou back, the officers. I…I couldn't do anything, and Marik was arrested."

The red eyes narrowed. "It's your fault for getting attached to the boy," he said coldly. "I thought you were going to ditch him anyways."

With a cry of pain and anger, Bakura rammed his father into a wall and ran down the hall, blindly.

Mr. Teishin slid down to the floor, his back aching. He groaned, but when Bakura disappeared from sight, he sneered. "Serves you right, you ignorant boy." He timidly picked himself up, wincing as he did so. "I didn't like that little brat anyhow."

-Tomoki's Orphanage-

Ryou sat patiently, shivering. The officer's hand on his shoulder never wavered. The thought of running away crossed his mind many times. Bakura…and Marik. Bakura had hustled out of the hospital, whispering with Marik. When they exited the building, Marik commented about the limo having a flat tire, and that it was great weather to walk. As soon as they were four blocks away, the police mobbed them.

"My, my, you sure have grown."

Ryou jumped. The hand on his shoulder loosened when a figure strode up to him. The child flinched as the man patted his head.

"It's been too long since I've seen you," the gruff, deep voice said. Ryou's shivering increased as the policemen exchanged farewells, leaving only him and his father in the room.

The stillness in the room lasted for only a minute. A hand grabbed Ryou's shirt collar and pulled him off the chair.

"They didn't believe you."

Ryou cowered as the man chuckled.

"They think you fell off that dumb ol' bridge." The stench of the man's breath was vile, the smell of smoke, burnt wood, and dung. "Just wait till we get home." The man placed Ryou down, chuckling some more. "The whips are gathering dust, and the fields still need to be worked. Harvest as well-"

"I don' wanna go back to the farm." Surprised at his own courage, Ryou clenched his fists. "It isn't my home."

A familiar feeling, the feeling of pain, overrode the boy's senses. As the man twisted the boy's hair harder, his breath grew rugged.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that," he said, grabbing Ryou's neck. His hold was released soon. However, the father wasn't finished. "No one wants a boy that doesn't work. You, a lazy bastard, have to work three times harder than anyone." _Slap! _"Do you understand? You _will _go back to the farm; you _will _finish your neglected chores; you'll do everything and more." Another backhand. Ryou fell to his knees, sobbing silently. _Bakura! Marik!_

The man smirked, delivering a swift kick to the boy's ribs. "Now that your momma's exiled from here, whacha gonna do?" Ryou tumbled across the room, his chest on fire. Shadows fell upon him as his father advanced. "Do you remember those pills?"

When Ryou's eyes grew dark and bleak, the man's smile widened. The boy jerked away from the man, but he wasn't fast enough.

Placing a hand on the child's mouth, the adult reached into his pant pocket and pulled out a small, brown capsule. He tried forcing it into Ryou's mouth. Instead, his hand received a bite. The man growled before he reposed. The tablet disappeared into his mouth and Ryou let his guard down. The man hurdled into him, shoving his lips onto the child's.

Ryou let out a strangled scream as the pill slipped into his mouth from his father's. The man pulled away and blocked the boy's airways. The lack of oxygen pressured Ryou to swallow, but the child refused. He wouldn't go through with _that _pain again. It hurt too much. The blackness was closing in. The vile taste of his father's saliva plagued his tongue. He needed air. _No, no, no! _Lightheaded, Ryou felt the pill slip down his throat. _Bakura! Bakura!_

-Police Station- (Near the Hospital)

Marik rammed into the bars again, relentlessly trying to break the steel rods.

"Would you please stop that? You'll only get bruises," an officer said, waddling over to his small wooden desk, sipping his coffee. "I heard that little kid you brainwashed and beat was delivered safely back to his father."

"What type of law enforcement is this!" Marik shouted, smashing into the shafts once more. "The government can't possibly be run by dumb asses only!" He crashed into the poles again.

The officer stood up and grabbed Marik through the bars. "Stop that, now!" Enraged, the officer was about to go inside and thrash Marik. However, the youth had already won.

"Heh. You shouldn't have come over." Those were the last words the officer heard as Marik pulled him into the bars, hard, knocking him out of consciousness. The last sound the bureaucrat heard was the jingle of his keys.

-Outside the Station-

Bakura elbowed another policeman, throwing him into the female officer. The last ones conscious, they both went down with a thump.

Without savoring his triumph, Bakura coldly stalked deeper into the station.

Noises ahead of him caught his attention. "Take that, you idiotic dip stick! Dolts like you should stay home and drink that sick so-called coffee of yours!" Cries of pain and snapping sounds reached Bakura. "Ever heard of Starbucks, doughhead?"

When Bakura turned the corner, he almost collided with a sandy haired teenager.

"Marik!"

"Kura! What the heck are you doing here?"

"Fetching you."

Eyes met and the destination was revealed. Without faltering, the two turned back toward the way that Bakura had come. Marik took out his cell phone and made a quick call.

By the entrance of the deserted station, a pair of motorcycles sat, waiting.

"Good ol' Porter. I can always count on him," Marik said as he clambered onto one of the bikes.

"I'm not so sure on the _always_," Bakura commented as he revved.

Grinning, they sped off to rescue a family member who was truly theirs.

-Tomoki's Orphanage-

"Here are all the papers, miss," Mr. Balxander said politely, placing the sheets into the blind lady's hands.

"Thank you, sir." Mrs. Tomoki smiled kindly as she offered them dinner.

"I'm awfully sorry, miss, but it's a long drive back to the farm."

"I understand. Please join us some other time, then." Mrs. Tomoki was about to lead the man out when he said it could do it himself.

"Please, don't exert yourself. Rest. We'll be fine." With farewells said, Ondruw Balxander led his son to the car situated outside.

The shabby and battered 4X4 had obviously seen better days. Ryou was picked up by his father and thrown into the car. Ondruw clambered into his seat and before buckling up, did something that Ryou still had nightmares from; he attached the collar around Ryou's neck…tightly.

The thin but solid chain was a foot off the ground. This forced Ryou into an uncomfortable position and keeping him out of sight from any cars they would drive by.

Ondruw started the car. They were out of the driveway in less than five minutes. A quarter of an hour later, two motorcycles pulled into the paved path.

---

-AN: Okay. I apologize for the late chapter. To make up for it, I'm gonna try to add three new chapters by next Sunday. My internet was down for two-three weeks. I couldn't even check my reviews or anything. I smashed my old one and just reinstalled a new one. Anyways, please review and enjoy.


	10. Heaven

Thank you for all the reviews! Sorry, but I don't have much time at the moment. I'll respond to them next time I update my story. Stupid teacher and all that homework. Seriously, what the heck are the point of weekends if they bog you down with work anyways? No offense meant, though.

Enjoy!

Chapter Ten: Heaven

-Tomoki's Orphanage-

"This information is confidential! We can't just hand out to anyone!"

Bakura grabbed the policeman's shirt. "We're not just anyone."

"We're the kids' real guardians," Marik said. "And if you are the only person standing between me and those damn papers, I just got rid of you!" Without wasting another second, Marik punched the man's lights out.

Bakura stepped over the body and quickly went through all the papers. Spotting the one he needed, he quickly memorized the address and exited.

Restarting their bikes, both boys exchanged a few words before heading down the road towards a farm with only one intention in mind: kicking someone's ass real hard.

-On the way to the Farm in a truck-

Ryou's stomach reeled. Trembling, the child felt something…bile. Coughing, Ryou tasted something funny in his mouth…it was a metallic taste that nearly made him hurl…the taste of blood. Hacking up some more, Ryou felt tears rack his body. It was happening again, but he had never endured it this long before.

Ondruw wasn't paying attention. He was too eager to get home then to watch his son suffer. Pressing the accelerator harder, he sped up toward his farm.

In a few minutes, they reached an old beat up garage. There, Ondruw parked the car and hopped out of his seat.

Ryou panted as he had trouble breathing in his uncomfortable position. Blood covered the floor, all from his coughing. A hand grabbed his collar and released the buckle. Allowed a little space for air, Ryou felt his head clear a little bit. It was cut short as his father dragged him towards the barn which was opposite the house.

The big, double red doors that Ryou dreaded were weathered and broken. The child trembled harder as they drew closer. Ondruw paid the doors no heed as he pushed his way inside, nearly breaking them down.

The barn was enormous. With seven stalls for horses on each side (all empty) and a loft upstairs, it would've been grand if a good farmer had taken care of it. Dirt and hay obscured most of the floor from view, dust on top.

"Finally!" Ondruw said, grinning maliciously. Tossing Ryou on the ground, he stepped inside a stall for a minute.

Ryou struggled to his hands and knees before he threw up. Panting, the child struggled to catch his breath. He barfed again, and again. It wouldn't stop. There was barely any time to breath in between, too.

Someone grabbed his hair and yanked it up. Ryou screamed, feeling broken, sick, and tired. He wanted to sleep…he wanted to be warm…he wanted Marik and Bakura with him…

His father slapped him a few times before asking if he wanted the cure. Ryou whimpered as he nodded. "Please…papa…" Too weak to say more, the child grabbed his father's shirt.

Ondruw couldn't stop laughing. "You feeble idiot. I'll give you the cure all right!" There was no warning as he pulled Ryou off the floor and dumped him into the stall he had stepped into.

There was a cart that was supposed to be drawn by horse. However, with no animals on the farm, it was entirely useless…until now.

Two cold hands grabbed Ryou and stripped him naked. "No fancy clothes for you," Ondruw said with comtempt as he forced Ryou to his knees. He then took a thin chain with three collars and attached it to Ryou's arms and neck. "You're going to help me move some barrels of oat," Ondruw explained, tightening the clasps. "Do that, and I might give you the antidote."

Ryou collapsed when his father released him, only to cough and hurl.

The man ignored his son and pushed the cart outside, even loading it. Meanwhile, Ryou felt his insides burning and his head splitting. It hurt so much! His throat felt dry, his temples pounded.

A crack of a whip brought him to life.

"It's all loaded. Now move!" Ondruw shouted as he raised a whip. He slashed Ryou across the back.

Ryou scrambled forward, pulling the cart as hard as he could. It barely moved, but it wasn't enough. The whip cracked and the boy fell. Barfing once again, the child was forced to his feet and he resumed his labor. It wasn't long before he fell again.

Muscles grew sore, he grew dirty, everything started burning. Ryou didn't know how long he had been at it, but it felt as if he was dying. If this was death, then so be it. After all, the pain would go away, wouldn't it?

A humming noise…maybe he was hearing things. Pain flared across his back. He pulled, ignoring the sound.

It grew louder, and then shouts were heard. His feet lost their place, and Ryou fell again.

The humming was deafening now.

Before he hit the ground, something warm caught him.

Bakura.

Ryou whimpered and cried openly. "Kura!" His voice was cracked and barely audible. He felt so exhausted, but he had so many things to say. But all he could do was cry and enjoy the warmth that he felt.

There was a crack of a whip. No pain came. Ryou looked up from where he laid in Bakura's arms. Another crack of the whip. Still no pain. Was he dead?

---

AN: Are you guys going to kill me or what?


	11. Gift

AN: I do not own YGO! Okay. This is the last chapter. Please enjoy.

Chapter Eleven: Gift

Ryou certainly didn't feel dead…maybe. He looked up at Kura, who was screaming his name. The whip hadn't hit him; it had hit Bakura. "Thank…you…" All he did was smile shakily before everything turned black.

Marik rammed his motorcycle into the hulk of a man. He wasn't finished. His bike laid uselessly on the ground next to the fallen man but he didn't care as he picked up Ondruw and slammed him down onto the motorbike.

Bakura had never felt so helpless as he did now. Stroking the child's face as if to revive the boy, the white-haired teen felt tears streaming down his cheeks. When Marik kneeled next to Bakura, he handed the child's body to him and slowly turned around to face the beast that he could do so many things to at the moment.

"Why?" Bakura asked, his eyes glistening. "WHY?" He blocked the oncoming punch and rammed a knee into Ondruw's gut. "What did he ever do to you?"

Ondruw fell into the mud again before he struggled to get to his feet. After a bit of a struggle and a few blows, Ondruw lost his temper. "Because he stole my wife!" He tried to punch Bakura again, but to no avail. "She only talked about him, only praised him, everything was about that ungrateful brat!" Blindly, the brute flailed at Bakura.

The blows all hit, but Bakura couldn't feel anything. Ryou had suffered for this pig's own greedy reasons. What kind of father was he? Was he even a father? Finally parrying one blow to his head, Kura knocked the man out with a kick to the head.

"Bakura, something's wrong with Ryou!" Marik shouted. The boy in the Egyptian's arms was pale…too pale…and it wasn't from blood loss.

"The hospital." Bakura swept up Ryou and looked for his bike.

"I'll stay here until the police get here," Marik said, his teeth clenched. "Then I'll catch up with you." Bakura looked at him with gratitude in his eyes. "I'll make sure he gets what he deserves," Marik added with a small smile.

Nodding his thanks, Bakura jumped onto his bike and rode. Hard.

-Yamazaki Hospital-

The teen paced across the waiting room again, trying to get his thoughts organized, but he couldn't. Ryou had been in the ER for a long time. Something was wrong, but none of the doctors had come out yet. A nurse had tried to stop him but had backed off when she saw his steel eyes. Bakura was about to break into the ER soon if someone didn't tell him what the hell was going on.

"Are you the child's guardian?"

Bakura turned towards the voice. "Yes," he said quickly. It was half-true, for now at least. "Is he okay? What the heck is taking so long? Can I see him?"

The senior gray haired gentleman held up a hand. Sternly, he pointed to two seats in an office down the hall. "In there, please. A little privacy is good, yes?"

Bakura swallowed hard as he followed the man into the room. Taking a seat, he stared hard at the doctor.

Without wasting his time, the doctor explained and asked, "I'm Dr. Gono. Are you the abused boy's guardian?" By the death glare that Bakura gaze him, the doctor knew the answer. "No offense meant, young man. Now…" he cleared his throat. "The child has suffered from severe physical child abuse. Not only from his wounds, but from the poison."

"What poison?" Bakura blurted.

The doctor sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "A poison was injected in a form of a pill, we believe. Because it has been in his system for far too long…there has been…complications."

"Complications?"

Dr. Gono sighed again. "Please, allow me to explain the boy's condition." Bakura just continued to glare at him. "As you are well aware of, the child shows signs of many beatings. Not only lashes, scars, bruises, burns, and welts, but something else as where. It seems as if he has been exposed to a toxic…a fatal one. It is a poison that-"

_Bam!_ The door burst open.

A nurse ran into the room. "I'm sorry, sir," she gasped, panicking. "But…the child has woken up and won't settle down. He cannot be sedated! He's thrashing wildly."

"Yes, yes, I know!" the doctor said hastily. Bakura shot up from his seat and demanded to know which room Ryou was in.

The terrified nurse stuttered, "402."

Pushing past both of them, Bakura ran down the hall and open a flight of stairs. _I've got to get to Ryou! _He nearly ran into an old man in a wheelchair and a lady with crutches. Actually murmuring apologies under his breath, he ran on until the door with the number 4, 0, and 2 stood in front of him. It was open and it seemed as if all hell had broken loose inside. He hurried in and saw at least five shouting doctors trying to hold down a child in a white hospital gown.

"KURA!"

Bakura shot forward and thwarted the doctors away. They quickly retreated, but not without yelling up a ruckus. Bakura ignored them and sat down on the edge of the massive bed. He pulled Ryou into his lap, protectively shielding him with his arms.

"Leave them for now," Dr. Gono's voice boomed over all the noise. He stood in the doorway, calmly looking at the scene. His assistants and associates walked out, trying to argue. Dr. Gono would have none of it. When the door closed, Ryou grabbed Bakura tighter.

"Kura," he said, more relaxed now. "Kura."

Bakura just sat there and stroked the child, whispering to Ryou his apologies. Ryou shook his head and just smiled at him.

"I promise," Bakura said, "that he'll never touch you again. Know why?" Ryou shook his head. "Cause you're gonna live with Marik and me. All the official stuff is already being taken care of by Mrs. Tomoki."

Ryou buried his head into Bakura's chest.

They stayed like that for quite a time. Marik eventually came in, and Ryou's face brightened even more. The news of Ryou's father being thrown in jail for a lifetime was shared, and that was when the doctor walked in.

"I'm sorry to intrude," he said, grabbing their attention. "But…have you told them, child?"

Ryou looked away from all of the adults, just burying his head into Bakura's chest.

"Told us what?" Marik and Bakura both inquired.

The doctor's gaze softened. "The poison that was injected was extracted quite a few hours too late. As a result, his bronchia tubes will be weakened. Thus, not only can he not overexert himself, he must stay away from air pollution, toxics, and overbearing stenches."

Silence. The doctor closed his eyes as he continued. "There is no cure for this, at least here in Domino. The drug has been banned for quite some time, and so no cure was in high demand. I am sorry."

"Damn…I was too late. It's my fault…"Ryou heard Bakura whisper. The boy bit his lower lip and clenched Bakura's shirt tighter as Dr. Gono politely bowed and walked out.

"It'll be okay. Right, Kura?" Ryou asked catiously, trying to sound cheerful. "It's not your fault." When Bakura didn't respond, he looked over at Marik for help. But the Egyptian wasn't doing so hot, either.

"Bakura, pease…say something…" Ryou begged, the fear of guilt creeping back to him. "Kura, it's not your fault."

The sound of Ryou's voice brought him back to his senses, only barely. When Ryou's eyes connected with Bakura's, he saw confusion and the feeling of being lost. Then they reeled into focus, and Bakura shakily smiled.

"We'll find a cure," Bakura said, looking at Ryou. "There's gotta be one." He eyed the bandages before inspecting the child himself.

"You don't have to, Kura. I'm fine."

"No, we'll move away from here…won't we?" Bakura glanced over at his Egyptian friend, who had his head in his hands. Bakura looked back at Ryou and held him close. "Marik and I planned to move a long time ago. Father's intervening too much, anyhow."

Ryou slowly nodded. "Where to?"

The white haired teen gave it some thought. "A place without too many factories. Clean air, good water, all that stuff."

"We'll find it," Marik said. "A place where you don't have to suffer just to breathe."

-Teishin Manor-

The coughing wouldn't stop. His throat felt as if it was on fire, and his eyes were burning, blurring his vision. Someone placed something cool against his lips, and Ryou knew it was water. He quickly drank as much as he could before he went into another hacking fit.

Bakura felt helpless as Ryou's body shook in his arms. It had been a month since they left the hospital, but Ryou wasn't doing so well. The only thing that seemed to help was a special medicine made from herbs that were shipped to Domino.

When the coughing stopped, Ryou moaned quietly, collapsing into Bakura's arms.

"Have you found anything yet, Marik?"

"Bakura, you won't believe this." Marik's vigorous words caught Bakura's attention.

"What is it?"

His eyes glinted. "Egypt. The medicine and herbs are from Egypt." Marik let it sink in before he launched his second set of good news. "Better yet, the plant's supposed to be some god's favorite flower. Because of that, it's considered sacred so it's everywhere." Marik grinned. "Clean air, open fields, everything."

"Have you ever been to Egypt?" Bakura asked Ryou.

Ryou's eyes suddenly glimmered with enthusiasm and he softly giggled. Bakura could feel his excitement course through his small body. "I've never been there before."

"Egypt it is."

-Epilogue-

"It's pwetty…" Ryou breathed, looking down.

"Yeah?" Shielding his eyes from the scorching sun, Bakura smiled when he saw. "You're right."

"Let me see! Let me see!" Marik placed his hands on Ryou's shoulders and glanced down. "Wow! That's really something."

"How much?" Bakura asked. When the vendor told him the price, Ryou blushed.

"Kura, it's fine."

But Bakura ignored him. He pulled out his wallet, only to be shoved sideways. The stunned teen took one look at his attacker and scowled. Marik handed the amount of gold needed to the merchant before he himself was pummeled.

"Marik, you didn't-"

"Does it matter? It's your money either way."

"Argh." Bakura placed Ryou on the ground. "Try it on, little guy."

The child's eyes glittered with pleasure as he tried it on.

"Looks good."

"They found it near a temple." Bakura, Marik, and Ryou turned toward the vendor, who continued. "It was amidst much rumble, and a few shards of glass and sand, but there it laid, unscratched. A good deal, huh?"

The white haired teen nodded before leading them away, back to the hotel.

"Do you like it, Ryou?"

"Yes! Thank you so much!"

"How are you feeling?"

"Better than perfect."

Laughter. "That's good. I guess the medicine's working, then."

"I believe that means we're staying."

"Really?"

"Yeah…you need the medicine, it's awesome here, Marik's enjoying himself. Heck, I'm content. It should be fine. Mom's in the hospital here, right? And dad's somewhere on a business trip."

"Thank you…for everything, Bakura…Marik."

"No, thank _you_."

Giggling.

"Just don't lose that necklace, will you?"

"Yeah, it would be a shame to lose that…after all, it must be a great treasure since it was found near a temple."

"It's got a pyamid on it. Does that mean it coulda been a farow's?"

"That sounds about right. Wonder what those five arrows are for?"

"Who cares? Looks good on you, Ryou."

"Tanks."

---

AN: The millinium items do not hold any power in any of my stories. Please keep that in mind. I hope that ending was okay, even thought it was a bit rushed…please R&R! And thank you for reading this!


End file.
